1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headlamp assembly for vehicles, and more particularly, to a headlamp assembly for vehicles which uses a plurality of light-emitting diodes (LEDs).
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle usually includes a lighting system allowing a driver to see objects ahead better during night driving and informing other vehicles and road users of a driving state of the vehicle. A headlamp (also called a headlight) is a lamp illuminating the road ahead and requires a level of brightness that enables a driver to detect roadway obstacles 100 meters ahead at night.
Currently, a headlamp using semi-permanent light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as light sources is being manufactured. Since a single LED provides insufficient light distribution, a plurality of LEDs are used to manufacture the headlamp. The headlamp includes an aiming device to control light, which is emitted from the light sources, in all directions (up, down, right, and left).
FIG. 1 is a side view of an aiming device of a conventional headlamp using LEDs. FIG. 2 illustrates distribution patterns of light emitted from the headlamp shown in FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, the headlamp includes a plurality of lamp units 10 mounted on a tiered support bracket 20. Although not shown in the side view, the lamp units 10 are arranged in a horizontal direction on each tier of the support bracket 20. In addition, a plurality of aiming screws 30 are connected to the support bracket 20, and thus the direction of light emitted from the lamp units 10 may be adjusted by controlling the aiming screws 30.
If the direction of the support bracket 20 is changed by controlling the aiming screws 30, all of the lamp units 10 mounted on the support bracket 20 move according to the movement of the support bracket 20. Therefore, it is possible to aim all of the lamp units 10 mounted on the support bracket 20 collectively but impossible to aim each of the lamp units 10 individually.
Referring to FIG. 2, when the lamp units 10 are initially mounted on the support bracket 20, their forward light distribution patterns do not match each other (distribution patterns of light emitted from L1 through L3 of FIG. 1 are shown in FIG. 2). However, the aiming device shown in FIG. 1 cannot match different distribution patterns of light that is emitted from the lamp units 10.